templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Templar Dictionary
There are several words that have important to the Templars both in character and out of character. This page is dedicated to trying to list and define them all. Note: * means in character Defition. **''Means real world definition.'' A Anothelis *Planet that the Templar Technical Institute is based on. *Also the location of the Mikaru Compound, Templar Fleet Shipyards, Templar Technical Defense Systems, Templar Technical Institute, the Office of Naval Intelligence, Templar Marine Corp and the City of Aeterna. AAT-M-90 *'Anti-Aircraft Tank Marine Variant 90' was a "Half Tracked" vehicle of the LAB chassis line. This Unit is primarily for Anti-Aircraft Fire, it can however act as Missile Artillery. APC-M-60 *'Armored Personnel Carrier Marine Variant 60' was a 6 wheeled vehicle of the LAB chassis line. This unit could carry a driver, gunner and 6 troops their equipment and a few additional amenities. Alert Status *'Alert Status 1' - Highest state of Alert, an attack is imminent or happening, all ships are armed all fighters are prepped and launched, and all defense systems are brought online, troops are armed and moved to defensive positions. *'Alert Status 2' - Second Highest state of Alert, the possibility of an attack is high, weapons are brought on standby, shields are charged, pilots and fighters are prepped, troops are armed and ready *'Alert Status 3' - Possibility of an attack is low, but recent situations have called for a state of heightened awareness. Patrols are increased, weapons and shields are regularly checked, troop drills are increased by 25% *'Alert Status 4' - Lowest Alert, chance of attack is low, routine maintenance of shields and weapons maintained, patrols on normal schedules, drills on normal schedules. B C Colcha Family *Human family originated from the Mandalorian Clacha Clan, known well in the Templars for producing strong force users. *Clan to which such members as Kev-Mas Colcha, Andrew Colcha, Leonias Colcha, Ricardo Colcha, Kev-Mas Colcha II, Vincent Colcha, Kev-Mas Colcha III, Vincent Colcha II, Leonias Colcha II Vincent Colcha III, Leonias Colcha III, and Jonar Colcha belonged. D Dade Leviathan; Also Known as The Dade, Daders, Dader Totz, and Marcus Dade. Most normally called Dade. *One of the Oldest living Templars and Individual to hold the title of Kage the most times **The Ultimate Power in the Universe. E F G Gehenna *Can refer to the Ice Field of Gehenna, Gehenna Minor, Gehenna Major or Gehenna Mining Colony. Though normally its used in reference to the planet Gehenna Minor. Ice Field of Gehenna *An Ice Vapor Nebulae containing Large Asteroids of the traditional type and many made of nearly all ice, a Dwarf Planet called Gehenna Minor, a White Dwarf Star, Gehenna Major, and a Templar Research Space Station. Gehenna Minor *A Dwarf Planet who's surface is nearly fully frozen. Rich in Minerals of several varieties its the location of a Templar Mining operation and the source of nearly all the groups resources. Gehenna Major *A White Dwarf Star that collapsed sometime around the Jedi Civil War, it has enough energy remaining to 'live' for another 10,000 years. Gehenna Mining Colony *The primary source of Templar resources. Based on Gehenna Minor its a vast collection of mining operations that mine several different resources from the planet and the Asteroids in the system. H I J K Kev-Mas Colcha *The first recorded member of the Colcha Family. Originally a Jedi Knight in the Clone Wars who became an Emperor's Shadow Guard and later a Dark Side Adept in the Galactic Civil War. While a Dark Side Adept, he had a run in with Dade Leviathan, which led him to leave the Empire after the Battle of Endor, taking part in a motley Pirate Team, who eventually found Dade, who started them down the path to becoming Templars. Kev-Mas Colcha(Legacy-Era) *The Second Recorded Kev-Mas of the Colcha Family, and possibly the most famous. Originally a Jedi Padawan raised by his Jedi Parents, they were killed by the Sith in the Sith Imperial War, and Kev-Mas was turned into a Sith. It turned out he wasn't exactly Sith Material, and was transfered to the Order of Twilight, a division of the Sith, who were, in fact an oppressed order of Gray Jedi. Kev-Mas, eventually helped them rebel against the Sith, and declare their freedom. After the Order of Twilight joined the Twilight Templars, Kev-Mas went on to become the first Kage Umbris. L LAB-LC *'Light Attack Buggy Laser Cannon' a small four wheeled vehicle used for scouting operations, light attacks, and calvary. LAB-PT *'Light Attack Buggy Personnel Transport' similar to the LAB-LC, but lacking a Laser Cannon and with additional shielding. Using additional scanning devices and jammers to protect itself and its allies. LT-M-70 *'Light Tank Marine Variant 70' an additional modification of the LAB chassis with extra armor, a more powerful engine and a short barreled blaster turret. M Mikaru Clan *Echani clan known for its shipwrights and Tattoo traditions. *Clan to which Morganus Mikaru, Artus Mikaru, Tranquillina Mikaru, Vincent Mikaru, Esme Mikaru, Talora Mikaru, Gaius Mikaru, and Vincent Mikaru XIII belonged. MT-M-80 *'Medium Tank Marine Variant 90' Heaviest modification of the LAB chassis. Very similar to the APC-M-60, with additional armor and armaments. Dual 50mm Cannons allow it to deal with armor and infantry. Struts can be deployed to secure the unit and a 120mm cannon is deployed for artillery barrages. N *''Nos es tamen Pulvis quod Refero'' - The Motto of the Intercession and the Luminis Squadron. **Latin for "We are but Dust and Echoes". *'NOVA mine' - A nuclear device used in 'swarms' by the Templars to mine areas of space. NOVA Project - A Templar Navy project and codename. As a project its dedicated to developing new Naval weapons and defenses. As a codename it represents things used by the Navy. O Office of Naval Intelligence *Sometimes called ONI *The Office of Naval Intelligence is a division of the Templar Military that is responsible for Templar intelligence, including electronic intelligence, naval intelligence, ground intelligence, and counter-espionage. P Prefix (Military) *A code placed before the name of a ship to signify its use. *TTXV - Templar Technical eXperimental Vessel. A ship with this Prefix is used by the Templar Technical Institute, probably as a testbed. *TMSV - Templar Military Services Vessel. A ship with this prefix is part of the Templar Navy or another branch of the Templar Military Services *TMOV - Templar Mining Operations Vessel. A ship with this prefix is part of the Templar mining initiative at the Gehenna Mining Colony Q R S Sekotian Brandy *An alcoholic beverage produced on Sekot. Known for its rich fruity flavor. It has a low alcohol content and is favored among Templars. Security Clearance *A security clearance is a status granted to individuals allowing them access to classified information, e.g. state secrets. The term "security clearance " is also sometimes used in private organizations that have a formal process to vet employees for access to sensitive information. A clearance by itself is normally not sufficient to gain access; the organization must determine that the cleared individual needs to know the information. *'Level One Omega' - The Security Clearance to those who are or have been named Kage. Grants Access to any and all information in the Templar Database and the Twilight Mainframe. *'Level Two Omega' - The Security Clearance to those who are or have been on the Council. Grants Access to all but a handful of files in the Mainframe and the Database. *'Level One Alpha' - Clearance granted to those who have gained the rank of Gin Shishou and Gurei Shishou. It is the same as Level Two Omega but does not grant access to Council Archives and Records *'Level Two Alpha' - Granted to Gin Deshi and Gurie Deshi. It grants access to most files, just not those that pertain to the Templar Defense Net, Council Issues, and Things Pertaining to Sekot. *'Level Gamma' - Granted to Genins, gives rudamentry access to the Mainframe and Database. *'Level Kappa' - Granted to guests, Kapa comes in Diffrent Levels Leven one is equal to Level One Alpha, Level Two, is akin to Level Two Alpha, Level Three is akin to Gamma. T Templarverse *The Star Wars Alternate Universe in which the Templars reside. Our Canon sticks near 80% to Lucas Canon up to the point of about 6ABY. Templar Database *Computer Network That holds Information related to the Military aspects of the Templars. (In a Real Life sense, this wiki is the infact Half Templar Database Templar Mainframe *The Entire Computer Network Also known as TemplarNet. (In Realife the Templar Mainframe is twilightmainframe.net, The Templar Boards, and the Wiki)) TemplarNet *Occasionally called TemplarComm. The TemplarNet is the internal Communications Network for the Templars, basically its a mini HoloNet. It grants access to the Templar Database and Mainframe, Real time Communication between templar's and Templar outposts (Via Hyperwave Relays). It supports file sharing between users, Audio and Video Communications, and is usable with the Templar User Interface on All Shipboard Consoles, Terminals and Datapads. Tensor Lift System *A transportation system used by Templar starships to move material from low orbit and hovering in atmosphere to land. The system uses Tensor and Tractor beams to move objects slowly through atmospheres and down to the surface. The system had its limitations however, violent atmospheric conditions rendered the system useless. Therali *The sentient race of the planet Anothelis *Constructors of the Anothelis Temple U V Vincent Mikaru (Galactic Civil War) *A little known member of the Mikaru Clan. A self trained force user up till his meeting of Kev-Mas Colcha. Placed in stasis in 48aby and awoken in 106aby. Information on Vincent is locked at the highest security levels for undisclosed reasons. Vincent Mikaru *The Most Well known Mikaru to carry the Name Vincent. The first person to hold the office of Kage after the rank was split up into two seperate offices known as Kage Umbris and Kage Luminis. Vincent held the Kage Luminis office. He was also a famous member of the Templar Technical Institute, as well as being instrumental in its construction. Held positions as leader of the Luminis Squadron and the attached Luminis Group. Held the Rank of Templar Governor of Aeterna and Foreman of Gehenna durring his lifetime. He had a Daughter Talora Mikaru. Variable Chassis *Variable Chassis was a term used to discribe basic chassis design that could be modified into variable roles. The greatest example of this is the LAB-LC a small wheeled vehicle used for scouting missions that could be, with simple to heavy modifications be transformed into 4 other vehicles, the LAB-PT, LT-M-70, MT-M-80, and AAT-M-90. Another example is the TTS-1 Series of swoops and bikes. W X Y Z